Appreciating a Mother
by Kristen3
Summary: Niles does everything he can to show Daphne how special she is on her first Mother's Day. But still, he cannot forget the past. Post-series one-shot.


**Author's Note: **This came out of a plot bunny that appeared to me earlier today. I'm glad I was able to get this up on the actual day. I'm dedicating this to all the mothers out there, especially Melinda (carylfan10), because I "borrowed" something from her "Looking Through The Eyes of Love" here. :)

Niles awoke, and after checking that Daphne was still sound asleep, he quietly made his way toward the nursery. Despite his squeamishness, he lifted his son from the crib and changed his diaper. Once David was presentable, he carried the baby back to the master bedroom. "Someone wanted to say happy Mother's Day!"

Daphne woke up just in time for Niles to place David in her arms. She kissed her husband. "Thank you, darling. I've only been a mum for a short time, but I've never been happier. David is such a miracle."

"He is," Niles agreed. "Now, just wait here a moment, and I'll bring your breakfast right up. That was David's idea, but of course he needed some help."

"Ooh, breakfast in bed!" She knew Niles would do something to make her first Mother's Day special, but she hadn't known what to expect. A contented sigh escaped from her as she watched him leave the room. She looked down at the tiny baby in her arms, overwhelmed with love for him. David playfully reached up, attempting to reach for her nose. She leaned down to kiss his forehead. For a moment, it seemed as if Daphne and this baby were the only two people in the world.

But the quiet was soon broken by Niles returning with a tray. On it sat a cup of tea, and a huge stack of pancakes. One red rose was next to the plate. Daphne gasped when she saw all the trouble Niles had gone to. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." He took David from her, thus making it easier for her to eat. "This was the least I could do, considering all you do for us. David couldn't be luckier. You're the most caring person I've ever met."

His words melted Daphne's heart. She smiled as she ate the pancakes he'd prepared. Niles was no gourmet chef, but he knew his way around a kitchen. When she was done eating, Niles quickly took the tray back downstairs. He was gone for several minutes. Daphne could only lie there and wonder what he was up to. David was in her arms, but he didn't seem to want to be held anymore. The baby began to fuss and squirm a bit.

To Daphne's surprise, Niles returned with his laptop in front of him. "What's this?"

"Well, the breakfast was David's gift, and now I'm about to show you mine." He placed the computer on the bed in front of her. Then he took his son back from Daphne. "OK, you can go back to your crib now if that's what you want." He gently kissed his son's cheek. When he'd returned David to the nursery, he came back and sat down beside Daphne on the bed. "This is just something I put together for you, my love. I wanted to show you how much you mean to me." He clicked on something, and immediately, a slideshow began playing on the screen. Photographs of him and Daphne through the years flashed before them. The background music was an instrumental version of "Heart and Soul."

Daphne could barely make out most of the pictures through her tears. "Oh, Niles." She reached for his hand.

"I'm glad you like it. I know this day is supposed to be about appreciating a mother for all she does, but I couldn't help including all the other ways you've changed my life over the years." Daphne kissed him then.

"I love you," she said as the kiss ended. The slideshow ended a second later. The final picture was one taken shortly after David had been released from the hospital. Niles had insisted on taking his son to a portrait studio to have professional pictures taken. Daphne well remembered that day, and the excitement she and Niles had both felt as they posed with their new son. Now they weren't just a couple, they were a real family. Just before they were ready to leave the studio, Niles suggested taking one more picture, this time with just David and Daphne. Though the baby had fussed some during the earlier shots, this time he seemed to be much calmer. The resulting picture clearly captured the love between mother and son. Everyone had agreed that it was easily one of their favorite photographs, even among the dozens taken since then. "I love that picture," Daphne said, pointing at the screen.

"So do I, my love. I never thought you could look more beautiful than you did that day, but every day since, including this one, you have proven me wrong."

Daphne kissed him, longer this time. They both knew exactly where this was leading. Niles had the presence of mind to at least put the laptop in a safe place before things went too far.

When their passion had run its course, Niles turned away from Daphne. He let out a sigh, but it was not one of satisfaction, as Daphne would have expected. "Darling, what's wrong?" She reached for his hand.

"Oh, my love. I've been so busy today, celebrating all that you do, and I've forgotten all about my own mother, the woman who gave me life."

Daphne caressed his cheek. She gave him a sympathetic look. "Your mother loved you. I'm sure she'd be very happy to know that we have a family of our own. She doesn't expect you to grieve for her every Mother's Day."

"But I wasn't always there for her on Mother's Day even when she was alive. I mean, when I was married..." he trailed off, not wanting to relive those years with Maris.

"Why are you beating yourself up over this now? It was years ago."

Once again, Niles sighed. "Well, it's because of David. I want him to be a good man, to treat you with respect. How am I supposed to teach him that when I didn't even do those things myself?"

Daphne kissed him, hoping to ease his sadness. "Oh, my darling, you're being much too hard on yourself. The important thing is how you treat me. That's what David's going to learn from. And if that's any indication, our son is going to grow up to be someone we can be proud of."

Niles thought about what she said. As a psychiatrist, he knew that his son was likely to follow the example set by his parents. There were many things in his past that he wasn't proud of. But there was nothing he could do about that now. In fact, he often said as much to his patients when they could not move on from certain things in their lives. How could he easily offer advice to others, and yet forget to apply it to himself? _Physician, heal thyself_, he thought. Then he ordered himself to stop thinking about all of this. After all, he had a beautiful wife beside him. She continued to look at him with concern. He felt a rush of love and gratitude for her. He kissed her again, and just like that, their feelings from earlier returned.

Niles realized then that Mother's Day was not simply a once-a-year event. Showing Daphne his appreciation for her efforts was something that would take a lifetime. Luckily, there was nothing he'd rather do.

**The End**


End file.
